


Rocking His World

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimjobs, Sub Adrien Agreste, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: Adrien eats his words when he finds out just what his boyfriend is capable of.





	Rocking His World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ml smut so I'm *sorry* if it's not great. 
> 
> This is for the Not-So-Secret Santa for my friend Adrien as part of the Miraculous Discord that I'm in! I really hope that you like it ^^ If you'd like to join the server, follow this link:
> 
> http://randumbdaze.tumblr.com/ml-discord

When Adrien started his relationship with Luka, he found that his Chat Noir flirtatiousness came much more naturally to his civilian self. That being said, when Adrien told Luka to “eat my ass,” it was meant as a joke. Adrien considered this as he found himself in a rather compromising position with his boyfriend actually eating his ass. Luka sat on the edge of the bed, using pillows to support his back and looking fairly comfy. Adrien couldn’t really see this, though, as he was sprawled out naked across the rest of the bed with his face down at the foot of it. Luka’s arms held his legs up to let his mouth work its magic, and dear God was it magic. Every time Adrien could use his arms to lift his head enough to see what he was  _ feeling _ , he would turn crimson red and lose whatever stupid half-thought he had to say about how amazing his boyfriend was at rimjobs.   

“I’m guessing you’re enjoying, blondie?” Luka’s  _ stupid _ smug voice said and Adrien could feel his pleased smirk behind his head. He went right back to his work, not giving him any time to answer.

‘F-fuck, Luka…” Adrien eventually choked out. His boner was beginning to hurt from pure arousal. It brushed lightly against the bed now and then, making Adrien groan slightly between moaning noises that went up and down his vocal range.

“Luka please, mercy...I need…” Adrien lost it again as another wave hit him. Luka seemed to acknowledge that, allowing Adrien’s body to rest on his legs. He was still fully clothed, but Adrien could still feel plenty. 

“You need…?” Luka repeated in a very singsong tone. Adrien’s moans contorted in exaggerated frustration.

“Fuck m-me please!” Adrien said as loudly as he could muster. He laid there for a moment, noticing Luka’s absence but feeling too much anticipation in his chest to look back. His heart jumped as he heard the telltale sound of unzipping jeans, of fabric running down skin as it was taken off. Adrien felt a little bit of hoarseness in his throat, ears burning as he wondered if he had been pretty loud. This thought was immediately shattered as he felt something ice cold on his palest skin. 

“Phew!” He let out as he turned back to see what was going on. Luka’s hands shone a little bit with wetness, and a small bottle of lube laid next to him on the bed. 

“Sorry,” Luka said with a light chuckle. “It’s easy to get messy with this stuff, hm?” 

“Oh shut up,” Adrien said with what would have been an eye roll, but his strained gaze was fixed on Luka’s hands. One was stroking himself to make sure the lube was well applied. The other, Adrien soon figured out, was touching him, preparing him in a similar but very different way. He felt Luka’s fingers inside him very gently. The coldness of the lube inside him made him shiver lightly but he still felt very hot from how limber his boyfriend’s hands were.

“Feel like you’re ready, cupcake?” Luka said, clearly seriously asking. His loving tone made Adrien remember where he was, and he felt some mild embarrassment as he felt how naked he was on the bed, a handsome guy’s fingers in his ass and something else waiting. 

“Y-yeah, I think I am. Don’t go super easy on me just because we haven’t done this much, okay?” He heard the wet noises of Luka making absolutely sure about his own lubrication once more as he finished what he was saying.

“Oh don’t worry, I gotta make sure you enjoy yourself. I know all about your fantasies of taking it rough. We’ll work up to that, but it’s still gonna be fun. Now…”

Adrien felt him slowly enter inside of him, stretching him slightly. It hurt just a little at first, but it was more of an unusual pressure than anything. Each stroke was wonderfully smooth as he found an enjoyable rhythm that had both of them mostly without words. Adrien’s name escaped his boyfriend’s mouth now and then, each sounding just a little more breathless. The blond boy’s blushing pleasure intensified as he could feel Luka getting bigger and his strokes faltered some. Adrien pushed himself onto Luka some in return, intensifying it for them both. It was absolutely ecstasy. 

After a while like this, he felt more lube on Luka’s cock as he applied it between the moments inside. A few more motions after this, he felt Lukas hands on the sides of his thighs, pulling him closer. He felt him push harder into him once, twice, over and over as Adrien could do nothing but pant and try everything to moan Luka’s name. Adrien felt himself space out as he was just hit with pleasure again and again until the end came suddenly. 

Well, Luka came actually. His cock pressed against Adrien as he felt the cum fill the spaces. Luka groaned in a way that made Adrien tingle even more than he already was. The feeling was overwhelming for Adrien as well, and he struggled to catch his breath as he felt his ass be laid back down on the bed once more. 

“Holy shit,” Luka finally said after a while of them just laying there. “That was amazing. Right?”

“Absolutely amazing. I feel like it’s more amazing every time we do it.” Adrien cuddled up to his boyfriend, who put his arm around him and held him close.

“I feel very high right now, but you’re okay right?” He kissed the blonde on his nose as they lay close together. Adrien responded by kissing him back on the lips and giving him a sly smile.

“Yes, dork. I’m fine. Thank you for rocking my world.” 


End file.
